


Mornings

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about the Avengers and SHIELD first thing in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [avengers100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/) prompt #1: beginnings.

Warmth. That was what threw him off. Not the arm around his waist or the breath on the back of his neck. No, the warmth was what did it. The rest of the sensations slowly seeped in as his brain woke up fully and his body reminded him of every wonderful moment from the night before. Slow confessions, half muffled declaration… he smiled to himself. Not to mention the screaming orgasms.

 

Clint smiled and rolled over slowly, pressing a kiss to the tip of Phil’s nose and thinking warmth like this was something he would wake up to every day. 


	2. Sleep

“Don’t you ever sleep?”

 

Tony didn’t acknowledge whoever was talking to him. “Five more minutes.”

 

“Tony?”

 

That caught him. Rogers didn’t do the first name bit. Not unless somebody was bleeding heavily. Instinct made him look down to make sure he wasn’t. “What?”

 

“Go to bed.” A hand rested on his shoulder. Tony was sure his eyes went ridiculously wide. “You need sleep just like everyone else.”

 

“Care to join me?” The words were meant to get a reaction. He wasn’t expecting an actual _reaction_.

 

“Maybe when you’re not completely useless to me.”

 

“Well… okay.” Sleep first. Captain America after.


	3. Sunrise

This was the only way to start a day. Natasha let herself smile into her coffee mug as she stared out across the stretch of buildings and walkways that made up SHIELD HQ.

 

“If you were anybody else, I’d worry about you cracking your head open when you slipped and fell from up here.”

 

Natasha let out a low laugh and handed the extra cup of coffee back blindly. “Where would the fun be in that, sir?”

 

Nick sat down next to her and took the coffee in hand. “No fun at all, Agent Romanov.”

 

“That’s what I thought, sir.”

 

 


End file.
